Digital processing devices, such as, for example, RAID systems sometimes use memory caches, for example, to improve performance of read and write operations. Caches are often implemented using volatile memory. However, if the power source of the volatile memory fails, the data stored in the volatile memory can be lost. In addition, a volatile memory device, such as a DRAM memory module typically requires certain parameters that describe properties of DRAM devices making up the module to be placed in a separate non-volatile memory located on the memory module. One example of this is Serial Presence Detect (SPD). However, the storing of this information can require the addition of an entire non-volatile memory to the volatile memory just for this purpose.